Sugar Rush: Future Shock
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: After getting kicked out of the team after a mission gone wrong, Jubileena accidentally gets teleported into the future and sees that the future is not as she expected, and must face her most dangerous enemy of all time: Jubilee Darkheart. Sequel to Sugar Rush: Vanellope In Wonderland.
1. Memories

**Chapter 1: Memories**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 10th 2108"_

In Sugar Rush, Jubileena was in front of her house with the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon. She was playing with a camera that she had just bought during a trip to EZ Livin' 2.

"Okay, smile!" Jubileena said.

Jubileena then took the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon's picture. The camera flashed, and Jubileena laughed.

"These will be the memories that we'll remember years from now." Jubileena said.

"How many?" Candlehead asked.

"I don't know... ten... twenty..." Jubileena started to reply.

"Oh... that's a long time." Candlehead said.

Jubileena put her hand on Candlehead's shoulder.

"Yes, that's true. But we'll always be together forever." Jubileena said.

"Your darn right that we will." Taffyta said, joining in.

Adorabeezle walked over to Jubileena.

"Hey, I have to go home and get to work on my newest invention." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle then attempted to leave in order to go back to her and Nougetsia's house in the Ice Cream Mountains. But before she could leave, Nougetsia spoke up to her younger sister.

"Wait, Beezle! Can't we take just one more picture?" Nougetsia asked.

Adorabeezle thought about it, and then shrugged.

"Yeah, sure." Adorabeezle replied.

Adorabeezle then walked over to the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon. Jubileena readjusted the camera on the tripod to autotimer. When the clock started to count, Jubileena ran over and stood next to the group. Everyone said "cheese" and the camera flashed as it took their picture. Afterwards, Adorabeezle got ready to leave.

"Well, I have to go. Goodbye, everyone." Adorabeezle said.

"Goodbye, Adorabeezle! We'll see you tonight." the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon said as they waved goodbye.

Adorabeezle then got into the Ice Rocket, started it up, and drove off towards the Ice Cream Mountains. Meanwhile, the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon split up in order to do whatever they wanted to do.


	2. A Mission Gone Wrong

**Chapter 2: A Mission Gone Wrong**

Later that day, when it was nighttime, Jubileena was making her way to the castle in order to meet up with the rest of the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon, who were already at the castle and waiting for her so they could go help people. However, she stopped walking when she saw Licortwist. Four days earlier, Licortwist had broken out of the fungeon again, but he had strangely not shown any signs of trying to get revenge on the Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon or take over the arcade. Instead, he had went to a part of Sugar Rush that was called the Black Licorice Backwoods and had constructed a castle for himself.

"Hi, Licortwist. How are you?" Jubileena asked, trying to be nice.

Licortwist simply glared at Jubileena.

"I'm fine, Miss Bing-Bing." Licortwist replied simply.

Jubileena nodded and attempted to leave.

"Okay, goodbye." Jubileena said.

"Wait!" Licortwist ordered.

Jubileena stopped and looked back at Licortwist.

"Why don't we have a talk?" Licortwist asked.

"What would we talk about?" Jubileena asked, curiously.

"Oh, you know... life, the weather, your position on the team." Licortwist replied.

After a while, Jubileena smiled.

"Sure." Jubileena said.

Licortwist put on a fake smile and began speaking.

"Okay. Now hypothetically, what would you do if you were fired from your job of being part of Sugar Rush?" Licortwist asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Jubileena replied with a shrug, unsure about the question.

"Let's say it happened. What job would you take next?" Licortwist asked.

Jubileena thought about it.

"Well, if I were to get fired, then I would probably just go back to only being a racer." Jubileena replied.

"Well, if you are fired someday, you can always take a job from me." Licortwist said.

Jubileena seemed a little surprised.

"From you?" Jubileena asked in shock. She quickly shook it off, smiled, and said "But I'll always be a part of Sugar Rush.".

"Well, if you happen to change your mind, I'm just a phone call away." Licortwist said.

"Thanks, but I have to get going. Me and the others have to help people now!" Jubileena said.

Jubileena then continued making her way to the castle.

* * *

 _"Location: Fairy World, The World Of Nickelodeon, October 10th 2108_

Later that night, there was chaos in Fairy World, in the Fairy Oddparents world.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" a fairy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Everyone in Fairy World panicked as Anti-Fairies scattered around and cause more bad luck. Black cats walked everywhere, causing pianos to fall, and anvils dropped from the sky with ladders everywhere. Anti-Cosmo flew up.

"At last! We finally escaped and are getting our revenge as we conquer Fairy World, giving it bad luck as we speak!" Anti-Cosmo shouted.

"Then maybe we should make you silent for a change." a voice called out.

"Who said that?" Anti-Cosmo asked.

Anti-Cosmo turned around, and as he did, a glowing fist punched him hard. It was Swizzle. With a smirk, he charged energy in his hands and started to hit the Anti-Fairies with energy rays. Anti-Cosmo got up in anger and looked at all of the Anti-Fairies.

"Get him!" Anti-Cosmo ordered.

Meanwhile, Vanellope was in an alley, watching Swizzle attack the Anti-Fairies. She and the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon had heard about what was going on in Fairy World from the Nicktoons, who had allowed the Sugar Rush racers to take care of the problem by themselves. She then turned to the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon.

"Okay, Swizzle's distracting the Anti-Fairies, so it's time to follow the plan." Vanellope announced.

"Ooh, this is going to be so exciting." Candlehead said eagerly.

"Will this plan even work?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope nodded.

"Of course it will work. You know the plan, right? Jubileena will use the cherry bombs to stun the Anti-Fairies, and I'll use my glitching to suck them in a vortex that Taffyta will create by using the Hyper Cube, which Jimmy lent to us for this mission, in order to capture and trap the Anti-Fairies." Vanellope replied.

Sticky smiled.

"That sounds simple enough." Sticky said.

"You don't think that something will go wrong, do you?" Crumbelina asked.

"Of course not. We've been doing this for quite a while now, and we've pretty much got the whole teamwork thing down." Vanellope replied confidently.

Jubileena and Taffyta looked at each other and shrugged.

"Now don't activate the Hyper Cube until I give the signal." Vanellope ordered.

Vanellope then peeked out of the alley and noticed that it was the right time for the current phase of the plan.

"Okay, Jubileena. Let's go." Vanellope ordered.

Jubileena nodded, and the two of them headed to their places. Once they got there, Jubileena jumped into the air and generated a couple of cherry bombs. She then threw the cherry bombs that hit the Anti-Fairies.

An Anti-Fairy screamed as Jubileena was about to hit him, but then the Cherry themed girl suddenly sneezed and hit the Anti-Fairy in another direction. While Vanellope was preparing to shoot the blasts of pixels, she looked up and noticed that the Anti-Fairy that Jubileena had hit was heading towards her. Vanellope gasped.

"Jubileena, NO!" Vanellope yelled.

The Anti-Fairy knocked into her and threw her a few feet away. Taffyta heard what Vanellope said, but she misheard what she had said and thought that Vanellope was giving the signal.

"Now? Alright then." Taffyta said.

Taffyta then turned the Hyper Cube on. It shook as it turned on, and it started sucking everything inside. The Anti-Fairy that hit Vanellope was starting to get sucked into the Hyper Cube, but then he grabbed onto Vanellope's hoodie and started pulling her with him. Vanellope started to scream, and Swizzle turned around to see what was happening. He quickly fired a blast of energy at the Anti-Fairy. However, the Anti-Fairy quickly used Vanellope as a shield, and the blast of energy knocked Vanellope away instead.

"Oops." Swizzle said sheepishly.

Vanellope flew away a few feet and landed on the ground. She groaned and held her head as she stood up. The other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon quickly ran over to her.

"Nelly, are you okay?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope continued holding her head and she got an angry look.

"No!" Vanellope replied angrily.

Gloyd held his hands up.

"Relax, Vanellope." Gloyd said.

"Yeah, even if I did kind of mess up." Jubileena said.

Vanellope just frowned in annoyance at what Jubileena had said.


	3. Jubileena, Your Fired

**Chapter 3: Jubileena, Your Fired**

Later that night, back in Sugar Rush, Jubileena was being scolded by Vanellope for the mistake that she had caused. They were in the throne room, being accompanied by Sour Bill.

"You almost caused us to fail in stopping the Anti-Fairies!" Vanellope said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry, Vanellope. I didn't mean to make the Anti-Fairy hit you." Jubileena said.

Vanellope sighed and looked straight at Jubileena.

"I'm sorry, Jubileena, but I must do this." Vanellope said.

"Do what?" Jubileena asked with a nervous look.

"Jubileena... your fired." Vanellope replied.

Jubileena was shocked at what Vanellope said. So was Sour Bill.

"Please tell me this isn't a joke, President Vanellope." Sour Bill said in shock.

"A joke?" Jubileena asked. She then started laughing and started to say "Oh, Vanellope, you are such a kidder. It almost sounded like you were...".

"Really kicking you off of Sugar Rush." Vanellope finished with a glare.

Jubileena gasped in horror.

"What? Why?" Jubileena asked.

Vanellope sighed.

"Jubileena, your a great friend. But I can't have you going on future missions and run the risk of hurting people. So, your off of the team and I'm deactivating your powers." Vanellope replied.

Still in shock, Jubileena looked like that she was going to cry.

"Oh yeah, well... oh yeah, well... well..." Jubileena stuttered.

Jubileena didn't finish speaking. She just ran out of the throne room, sobbing. Vanellope and Sour Bill just stared.

"Well, that went well." Sour Bill said sarcastically.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Vanellope kicked Jubileena out of the team, the phone at Licortwist's castle rang.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Licortwist said. He walked over to the phone, answered it, and asked "Hello?".

It was Jubileena.

 _"Uh... Licortwist?"_ Jubileena asked in a nervous tone.

"Why, Jubileena, what a surprise." Licortwist said in fake astonishment.

 _"Um, about your job offering... I accept."_ Jubileena said in what sounded like a cold tone.

"Wonderful." Licortwist said.

Licortwist suddenly started laughing evilly.

 _"Uh, Licortwist, your still on the phone."_ Jubileena said.

"Oh." Licortwist said in an embarrassed tone. He then shook his head and said "Well, see you first thing tomorrow.".

Licortwist then hung up the phone.

* * *

Later, Jubileena went Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house, and she told Adorabeezle about what had happened at the castle.

"That's terrible. Do you want me to do anything?" Adorabeezle asked politely.

Jubileena shook her head.

"No thanks. I'll just go back to only being a racer." Jubileena replied with a small smile.

Adorabeezle smiled.

"But on the bright side to all this, you can help me with my new invention." Adorabeezle said.

Adorabeezle pulled a large cloth off an object and revealed a large circular machine.

"How do you like it?" Adorabeezle asked.

"Wow! What is it?" Jubileena asked in astonishment.

"It's a time machine. It can take you to the past or the future." Adorabeezle replied.

"Whoa!" Jubileena said. She then ran over to the time machine and said "Come on. Let go and see what the future is like.".

Adorabeezle gasped.

"Wait, Jubileena!" Adorabeezle shouted.

However, Jubileena kept on running towards the time machine. While she ran, she stomped on the remote to the machine. A portal opened up, and when she realized that, she accidentally tripped on a couple of stairs that led up to the time machine and fell into the portal.

"Ahhh!" Jubileena screamed as she disappeared into the time machine.

The time machine sparked and shut down.

"Jubileena!" Adorabeezle yelled as she stared through the empty arch.


	4. Citrusella

**Chapter 4: Citrusella**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 4th 2128"_

Later, after falling through Adorabeezle's time machine, Jubileena suddenly fell from the air and landed in a box that was full of old junk and dust.

"Ooh, where am I?" Jubileena asked weakly as she sat up from in the box.

Jubileena looked around and saw that she was in an old rundown house that had old boxes of old dirty objects.

"Whoever lives here sure doesn't like to clean." Jubileena said as she got out of the box.

Jubileena became curious and looked inside of the box. She picked up an old camera.

"Hey, this looks like my camera, but it's broken." Jubileena muttered.

Jubileena tossed the camera aside and kept looking. But after a while, she heard a voice.

"Still alone, with nowhere to go." the voice said.

Jubileena turned around.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Jubileena asked.

There was no response. Jubileena snuck around the room, and when she poked her head out from behind a box, she saw Citrusella staring at a photo on the floor. She looked exactly the same, except her blueberry hat had a tear, and her clothes were old and worn out.

"Oh, what I'd give to see those old days again." Citrusella said to herself.

Jubileena looked surprised and hid behind a stack of boxes. However, she leaned forward too much and knocked the box that was in front of her down, surprising Citrusella.

"Ah! Who's there?" Citrusella asked as she turned around.

Jubileena got up and walked toward her.

"Citrusella, it's me, Jubileena." Jubileena replied.

Citrusella looked shocked and backed away.

"Oh no! You can't be here! I'm just dreaming!" Citrusella said.

Citrusella tried to run away, but Jubileena caught up to her and picked her up.

"Citrusella, is there something wrong?" Jubileena asked in concern.

"No! Put me down now!" Citrusella replied angrily.

Jubileena placed Citrusella on the ground. She then saw the photo that Citrusella was looking at before on the ground.

"What's this?" Jubileena asked.

Jubileena looked at it, and her eyes widened.

"It's the picture that we all took this morning." Jubileena said as she stared at the photo.

Citrusella looked surprised.

"This morning?" Citrusella asked.

Jubileena stood up and turned to Citrusella.

"Citrusella, why are you so cranky? Let's go for a walk in order to calm you down." Jubileena asked.

Jubileena started walking with Citrusella to the door.

"Walk? I haven't been outside in ages, Jubi." Citrusella asked in surprise.

Jubileena ignored Citrusella and opened the door. Once she did, she was shocked to see that the sky of Sugar Rush was an orange red color and that everything looked all dirty and smoggy.

"Hmm... you think that Sugar Rush could stay a lot cleaner." Jubileena said, a little confused.

"Cleaner? Now I'm starting to wonder where your head has been for the past twenty years." Citrusella said, also a little confused.

Jubileena looked shocked and looked straight at Citrusella.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say twe..." Jubileena started to ask.

Citrusella suddenly interrupted her.

"Look out!" Citrusella yelled.

Jubileena turned around and got a shocked look when she saw medium sized bulky robots holding long spears and approaching her.

"Oh mod, what are those things?" Jubileena asked Citrusella in shock.

"I'll explain later. Just run." Citrusella replied.

Jubileena and Citrusella ran away from their old house. After they ran off, a much larger robot made it's way to the front of the older robots and spoke in a deep robotic sounding voice.

"Capture the red colored one and report to the boss." the robot ordered.

The rest of the robots nodded and began to follow Jubileena.

* * *

Jubileena was still running from the robots and looked back.

"I think we lost them." Jubileena said.

However, since Jubileena wasn't looking where she was going, she bumped into someone and fell backwards onto the ground. She got up and looked at who she had bumped into.

"I'm sorry, I..." Jubileena started to say.

Jubileena stopped talking, and her eyes widened when she saw who it was that she had ran into.


	5. Attack Of The Taffy Girl

**Chapter 5: Attack Of The Taffy Girl**

It was Candi, except her clothes were old and worn out, and her posh hat was old and torn in many places. She was sitting on the ground, dazed after bumping into Jubileena. Jubileena continued to stare until she snapped out of it.

"Oh, uh, here. Let me help you." Jubileena said, sticking her hand out to Candi.

As soon as Candi saw Jubileena, her eyes widened as if in shock, but she grabbed Jubileena's hand as she helped her onto her feet.

"Who are you?" Candi asked, still looking shocked.

Jubileena also seemed a little surprised.

"Candi, it's me, Jubileena." Jubileena replied.

"No, your not!" Candi said in disbelief.

"Yes, I am." Jubileena said.

Citrusella then ran over and stood next to Jubileena.

"Listen, Jubi, I can explain..." Citrusella started to say.

Citrusella couldn't continue because the robots were still following them.

"We need to get somewhere safe!" Citrusella said.

Candi's eyes suddenly widened with an idea.

"I got it! Follow me!" Candi ordered.

Candi grabbed Jubileena's hand and ran off with her. They and Citrusella ran away, avoiding the robots, and ended up in front of Taffyta's house.

"What are we doing here? I thought that we were going to your castle." Jubileena asked, confused.

"This is my home." Candi replied.

Jubileena had a surprised look on his face as they went inside. Once they went through the front door, Jubileena's eyes widened when she saw Taffyta's living room. It was filled with gadgets, technology, and electrical wires across the floor.

"Taffyta, I'm home!" Candi called out.

"Finally!" a voice said.

Taffyta walked out from another room. When she came into view, she looked worn out.

"Candi, where have you been? I needed some..." Taffyta started to ask.

Taffyta stopped talking as soon as she saw Jubileena. Her expression suddenly turned to anger and hatred.

"You." Taffyta said.

From one of her dress pockets, Taffyta took out a small device and pushed a button on it, releasing a pink colored beamsword. She raised it above her head and swung it at Jubileena, freaking her out. Jubileena screamed and ducked out of the way just in time.

"Taffyta, what are you doing?" Jubileena asked in a panicking tone.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" Taffyta replied angrily as she continued to swing her beamsword at Jubileena.

Jubileena kept running around the room in order to avoid the swings from the furious Taffyta. But as she was running, Jubileena tripped over a wire and fell to the ground. She watched Taffyta come closer and closer with her beamsword. Jubileena shook like a leaf and closed her eyes, thinking that it was the end for her. Taffyta stood in front of her.

"Now to do what I should've done years ago." Taffyta said in a cold furious tone.

Taffyta raised her beamsword above her head and swung it at Jubileena.

"No!" Candi yelled.

Candi stepped in the way, causing Taffyta to immediately stop. Taffyta got irritated and lowered her beamsword.

"Candi, what are you doing?" Taffyta asked.

"What am I doing? You were just about to slice Jubileena like a piece of cherry pie!" Candi replied, irritated as well.

Jubileena opened her eyes and saw Candi and Taffyta still arguing.

"Uh, guys?" Jubileena asked over their arguing.

Taffyta stopped arguing with Candi and aimed the tip of her beamsword right in front of Jubileena, causing her to gulp in fear. That made Candi karate chop Taffyta's head.

"What do you think your doing?" Candi asked in anger.

"What does it look like? I'm putting an end to this now!" Taffyta replied angrily.

Citrusella went up to Taffyta.

"Taffyta, you don't understand what is going on, and neither does Jubileena." Citrusella said.

"Well, look who's out of the house now." Taffyta sarcastically said to Citrusella as she put her beamsword away.

Suddenly, everyone felt a rumble beneath their feet.

"What's happening?" Jubileena asked as she stood up.

Candi suddenly lowered a high-tech telescope and looked through the lense, and after a while, she spoke.

"It's her." Candi replied.


	6. Jubilee Darkheart

**Chapter 6: Jubilee Darkheart**

"Who's her?" Jubileena asked, confused by Candi's comment.

Taffyta took out a remote and pushed a button. A screen came down and showed an image from outside. Above the army of robots was a girl that was wearing a black dress that had a hood, black boots, and a red mask that had black markings and yellow eyes. The dress was ripped and burnt on the end and had ripped areas that went upward. It also had shoulder pads that were black and her forearms had black robotic gloves. She was also riding a jet sled.

"Jubilee Darkheart." Taffyta replied as she stared at the figure that was on screen.

"Who's that?" Jubileena asked.

"That would be Jubilee, the apprentice of King Licortwist. She's the cause of all this." Taffyta replied.

"What did she do?" Jubileena asked.

Candi started to explain.

"She appeared after you died outside of Sugar Rush and disappeared." Candi replied.

Jubileena gasped.

"I died?" Jubileena asked.

Candi continued with a sad look.

"Yeah, and then Jubilee destroyed my castle and killed my parents." Candi replied, looking down at the ground.

"That's terrible." Jubileena said, equally said.

Candi suddenly smiled.

"But then Taffyta let me live with her." Candi said.

Jubileena smiled.

"Oh, now I get it." Jubileena said. Her smile then faded and she asked "But why didn't you go live with Snowanna or Candlehead? They would have let you stay.".

Candi, Taffyta, and Citrusella suddenly had sad looks on their faces. Jubileena got what they were saying.

"You mean..." Jubileena started to ask.

The three of them nodded.

"No!" Jubileena said.

"Then things got worse. Jubilee blasted into my house and destroyed everything. She even destroyed the Pink Lightning. And now, I'm a technical artist." Taffyta explained.

Jubileena frowned.

"What's a technical artist?" Jubileena asked.

Taffyta pointed to all of the machines that were in her house.

"I make stuff out of machines. It's been like this for the past twenty years." Taffyta replied.

"Twenty years?" Jubileena asked, surprised. She then said "Citrus was right. Adorabeezle's time machine must have sent me into the future.".

"So your from the past, huh?" Taffyta asked. She then smiled and said "This is perfect!".

"Knock it off, Taffyta!" Candi shouted in annoyance.

"Guys, I think that we're in trouble." Citrusella said, looking at the screen.

The larger of the robots went up in front of the other robots again, heading toward the house.

"Who's that?" Jubileena asked, pointed at the large robot.

"That's Commander C, leader of the Licorice robot army." Candi replied.

Commander C started to speak.

"Find the girl and bring her to King Licortwist! And destroy this house!" Commander C ordered.

Everyone started to panic.

"Oh, no! It's happening again!" Taffyta shouted.

"I don't want to go with them!" Jubileena shouted.

"I knew I should've stayed in the house!" Citrusella shouted.

"What are we gonna do, Candi?" Jubileena asked.

But Candi was no longer there.


	7. Candi Vs Jubilee

**Chapter 7: Candi Vs Jubilee**

Candi was outside of Taffyta's house, striking a fighting pose, ready to fight the Licorice robots.

"Get rid of her." Commander C ordered the Licorice robots.

The Licorice robots went toward her with their spears held up. Candi jumped into the air and landed a kick on one of the robots. Then she punched one robot on each side, karate chopped another in front of her, and then punched a robot that was behind her without even looking.

Jubileena, Citrusella, and Taffyta watched from inside of the house on the screen.

"Wow! Even in twenty years, she's still great at fighting." Jubileena said, impressed.

"This goes against every law that King Licortwist has made." Taffyta said, shaking her head nervously.

When Candi beat all of the Licorice robots that were now lying on the ground, only Commander C was left.

"Now it's your turn!" Candi said to Commander C.

Candi then attempted to attack Commander C. However, just as she was about to attack him, she was knocked to the floor by a swooping karate kick. She got up and looked behind her, and to her and the others surprise, there stood Jubilee Darkheart.

"Well, I see that we have a resistance after all." Jubilee said coldly.

"This time I'm going to stop you for good." Candi said angrily.

"You've been trying for the last twenty years." Jubilee coldly replied.

Candi ignored her and made a fighting stance.

"Oh, a fighting match. I see that you'll have to learn a lesson the hard way." Jubilee said.

Jubilee made a fighting stance as well.

Jubileena and Taffyta hugged in terror from what was about to happen. But then Taffyta realized what she was doing, tossed Jubileena aside, and continued watching.

Candi started by running toward Jubilee, but Jubilee swooped her feet around, causing Candi to trip. Candi quickly got back up and tried to karate chop Jubilee, but Jubilee quickly blocked it. Candi then jumped into the air in order to karate kick Jubilee, but Jubilee grabbed her leg and threw her against the side of the house.

"Ooh." Jubileena, Citrusella, and Taffyta said, thinking that might have hurt.

Caid managed to get back up.

"Get ready to eat fist, Darkheart!" Candi snarled.

Candi ran forward, trying to deliver a punch. But Jubilee jumped into the air and shot Candi with a paralyzing beam, and she fell on the floor, now unconscious. From in the house, Jubileena gasped as she saw what happened on screen. Jubilee stood in front of Candi.

"Even you don't know that one." Jubilee muttered.

Jubilee then threw Candi on her jet sled and flew into the air with her.

"Excellent. All according to plan." Jubilee muttered.

After Jubilee flew away with Candi, Jubileena ran out of the house.

"Candi!" Jubileena screamed.


	8. The Rescue Mission

**Chapter 8: The Rescue Plan**

Jubileena watched helplessly as Jubilee flew off with Candi. She fell to her knees and began sobbing. Taffyta and Citrusella came up to her.

"I can't believe that Candi actually lost. Oh, Taffyta, what do we do?" Jubileena asked.

"I'm going back inside. I finally got the house all to myself again." Taffyta replied with a smile.

"But, Taffyta, we have to go save Candi!" Jubileena said.

Taffyta started walking to her house.

"Are you crazy? Only a fool would go straight to King Licortwist and Jubilee's place." Taffyta said.

"Well, I have to go. Candi's my friend, and if I don't find a way back to my own time... then I guess that I'm going to have to live with you and Candi." Jubileena said.

Taffyta stopped in front of her door with a worried look on her face. If living with Candi was hard enough in that time, then imagine what living with Jubileena would be like.

"Well, goodbye." Jubileena said.

Jubileena then grabbed Citrusella's hand and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Taffyta shouted.

Jubileena and Citrusella looked back.

"I have a hover scooter that I've been working on that will get you there in an instant." Taffyta said.

Jubileena's face lit up.

"Is it fast?" Jubileena asked.

"Well, it will be, except that it's not quite done yet." Taffyta replied.

"Oh." Jubileena said, a bit disappointed. Her disappointment then turned to determination and she said "Well then, let's hurry and put this thing together!".

"What?" Taffyta asked in shock.

Jubileena pulled Taffyta into the house.

"I'll help too!" Citrusella said, following them.

* * *

In the castle in Sugar Rush, which was now dark and eerie, Licortwist was sitting in the throne room, facing a lot of monitors that showed locations in Sugar Rush. He looked the same, except he now wore a black trench coat that had red trimming and torn sleeves.

Jubilee walked into the throne room, and Licortwist retained his position and spoke.

"I specifically told you who to get, and instead you bring Candi." Licortwist said.

"It's all according to plan. I know that Jubileena will be coming here to save Candi, and she'll be unsuspecting of our trap." Jubilee said.

Licortwist was surprised, and he turned around to face his apprentice.

"That's... brilliant!" Licortwist said.

Licortwist then stood up and walked over to Jubilee in happiness.

"I would have never thought of that. You are the greatest apprentice that I always wanted, Dark Jubi." Licortwist said, tearing up.

"It's Jubilee Darkheart!" Jubilee said angrily.

"Right, Jubilee, of course." Licortwist said.

Licortwist then turned around and saw Jubileena, Citrusella, and Taffyta on one of the monitors.

* * *

Jubileena, Citrusella, and Taffyta were riding on a hover scooter that they put together at Taffyta's home. Taffyta was driving, Jubileena was behind her, and Citrusella was sitting on top of Jubileena's shoulders.

"This thing is fantastic, Taffyta!" Jubileena shouted over the motor.

"I told you, this thing wasn't built to hold three people!" Taffyta said angrily.

"But this thing will get us there in an instant!" Jubileena said.

Citrusella had a worried look on her face.

"Guys, I have a very bad feeling about what's going to happen next. We need to be careful." Citrusella said.

"Aw, come on, Citrusella. What could go wrong?" Jubileena asked.

As soon as Jubileena asked that, something shot the engine and it blew up, sending Jubileena, Citrusella, and Taffyta flying to the ground.


	9. Jubileena Vs Commander C

**Chapter 9: Jubileena Vs Commander C**

Jubileena groaned as she got up after the hard crashing. But once she stood up, she got scared when she saw a large Licorice robot in front of her. She quickly recognized it.

"You're C-C-C-C-Commander C." Jubileena stuttered.

Commander C simply stared at Jubileena, Citrusella, and Taffyta.

"You are all under arrest." Commander C said.

Taffyta and Citrusella got up.

"Under arrest?" Taffyta asked, surprised. She then quickly pointed at Jubileena and Citrusella, and said "It was them! They framed me!".

But Jubileena mustered up all of her courage and walked up to Commander C.

"Where's Candi?" Jubileena asked angrily.

Commander C pointed his spear at Jubileena in response.

"Jubi!" Citrusella yelled.

Jubileena didn't care and continued to ask.

"I said, where's Candi?" Jubileena asked.

Commander C backed away with the spear still pointing at Jubileena. She laughed in triumph.

"It looks like that I scared him off." Jubileena said.

"Jubileena, the spear..." Taffyta started to say.

The spear suddenly glowed bright blue and shot a beam at Jubileena, pushing her into a Licortwist statue that was nearby.

"The spear shoots lasers." Taffyta finished dully.

Jubileena leaned back against the statue in pain.

"Thanks for the tip." Jubileena said.

Commander C turned to Citrusella and Taffyta.

"Your next." Commander C said.

Citrusella and Taffyta screamed and ran off.

"Hey, Commander C!" Jubileena called out from on top of the statue.

Commander C looked up at Jubileena.

"What's the 'C' stand for? Clown?" Jubileena asked mockingly.

Jubileena laughed, but then saw Commander C pointing his spear at her.

"Oops." Jubileena muttered.

Jubileena quickly jumped off of the statue before the beam could hit her. Taffyta threw something to Jubileena.

"Jubileena, catch!" Taffyta yelled.

Jubileena failed to catch it with her hands, but she leaned down and picked it up. She saw a button, and when she pushed it, a pink beamsword came out. She then turned her attention back to the problem at hand and used the beamsword to deflect Commander C's beams.

"Wow!" Jubileena said, impressed.

Commander C lunged toward Jubileena, holding his spear, and Jubileena lunged toward Commander C, holding her beamsword. They sword fought and then tired pushing each other back with their weapons. Commander C started to overpower Jubileena, but then Jubileena broke free and quickly swung her beamsword and cut off Commander C's arm. Wires stuck out and sparked.

"My arm!" Commander C shouted in what sounded like shock.

Jubileena jumped up and landed a karate kick, knocking Commander C down. Jubileena then jumped on top of the robot and started banging on it's chest.

"Now... tell me... where's... Candi!" Jubileena said with every bang.

Jubileena then heard something and quickly jumped back onto the ground. The chest started to open like a hatch, and white smoke came from inside. She then heard something that sound like coughing. The smoke cleared and inside was... Candlehead! Candlehead still looked the same as she did back in Jubileena's time.

"So smoky." Candlehead muttered. She then noticed Jubileena and said "Oh, hi, Master.".

Jubileena looked shocked.

"Candlehead? It was you all along?" Jubileena asked.

"Um... yes." Candlehead replied.

Jubileena couldn't believe it. One of her friends was the one that was trying to hurt her and the others. She turned around and started crying.

"I don't believe it, Candlehead. All this time, I thought that you were..." Jubileena started to say.

Jubileena stopped talking and continued to cry. But then she turned back around and started tugging on Candlehead's jacket.

"Why, Candlehead? Why did you do it?" Jubileena asked angrily.

Candlehead was on the verge of tears as she spoke.

"I did it because... because... because I... I wanted... THIS COOL T-SHIRT!" Candlehead replied.

Candlehead pulled back her jacket and revealed a black t-shirt with red print that said "Be Cool Be Evil". Jubileena stared in shock, but then she smiled and laughed.

"That is a cool shirt." Jubileena said.

Citrusella and Taffyta watched from afar.

"You have got to be kidding!" Taffyta said, annoyed.

Jubileena and Candlehead hugged and walked off, holding each other's shoulder. Citrusella ran after them.

"Hey, wait for me!" Citrusella called out.

Taffyta slowly followed behind with a frown on her face.


	10. The Origin Of Jubilee Darkheart

**Chapter 10: The Origin Of Jubilee Darkheart**

Jubileena, Citrusella, Taffyta, and Candlehead continued walking through Sugar Rush in order to find Jubilee and save Candi. While they did, they were all talking.

"Candlehead, are you sure that Candi is in the castle?" Jubileena asked.

"I'm pretty sure, Master." Candlehead replied.

Jubileena raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep calling me Master?" Jubileena asked.

"Well..." Candlehead started to reply.

Before Candlehead could continue, Taffyta covered her mouth with her hand.

"Maybe it's just that twenty years in the Commander C suit really re-educated her." Taffyta suggested.

"Oh, how could Jubilee do that to you, Candles? She's so terrible." Jubileena sadly said.

On their way, they spotted Diet Cola Mountain.

"Hey, it's Diet Cola Mountain! Let's go in!" Jubileena said excitedly.

Jubileena immediately ran towards Diet Cola Mountain.

"Jubileena, wait!" Taffyta called out.

But it was too late. Jubileena went in through the secret entrance and made her way over to the main chamber.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Jubileena called out.

Citrusella, Taffyta, and Candlehead then came in.

"There you are, Jubileena. I tried to tell you that..." Taffyta started scolding.

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

Taffyta froze.

"Oh no." Taffyta muttered.

A figure stepped out from behind a stalagmite. Once they did, Jubileena gasped. It was Vanellope, who looked the same, except her clothes were torn and dirty, and she was using a walking cane because she was limping. Vanellope noticed Taffyta.

"Taffyta, what are you doing here? And why did you to bring all these..." Vanellope started to ask.

Vanellope stopped talking when she noticed Jubileena. She got an angry look on her face.

"You." Vanellope said.

"Vanellope, I can explain." Taffyta said.

Jubileena approached the angry Vanellope.

"Hey, Vanellope." Jubileena greeted.

Vanellope suddenly started whacking Jubileena on the head with her cane.

"How dare you come back after all this time!" Vanellope yelled.

Jubileena held onto her head.

"What are you talking about, Vanellope?" Jubileena asked.

Vanellope continued to whack Jubileena.

"Back to ruin my life again eh, traitor?" Vanellope asked angrily.

Jubileena became confused.

"Traitor?" Jubileena asked as she got hit once more.

"Wait, Vanellope." Taffyta said.

Vanellope stopped hitting Jubileena, and Taffyta began to whisper something into Vanellope's ear.

"You mean..." Vanellope started to ask.

Taffyta nodded sadly in response. Vanellope sighed and looked at Jubileena.

"Listen, Jubi, there's something that you should know... something that you should all know." Vanellope said solemnly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Candi was sitting in a cell in the fungeon. Licortwist walked over to a window that had bars on it.

"Why, Candi, long time no see." Licortwist greeted.

"What are you going to do with me?" Candi asked.

Licortwist smirked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you. Because Jubileena will be joining us soon... again!" Licortwist replied.

Candi became confused.

"What are you talking about?" Candi asked.

Licortwist raised an eyebrow.

"What? You mean you don't know?" Licortwist asked. He then smirked and said "Well, because I'm in a good mood, I'll let you in on a secret.".

* * *

Vanellope talked to everyone at Diet Cola Mountain.

"It all started twenty years ago. The day that I fired you from the team was the last time that I saw you after a while. Those who claimed they saw you could swear that they saw you go into Licortwist's castle in the Black Licorice Backwoods." Vanellope started explaining.

* * *

"Yeah. After that fool, Vanellope, fired her, she came to me looking for a job. It was then that I thought that it was time for a little re-educating." Licortwist explained.

* * *

Vanellope continued explaining.

"The day that you went into the Black Licorice Backwoods, you were never the same." Vanellope explained.

"What do you mean, Vanellope?" Jubileena asked nervously.

"You would always take charge, push everyone around, and get angry over the littlest of things." Vanellope replied.

* * *

"Wasn't it great?" Licortwist asked Candi with a smile.

* * *

"At first, we thought that it was minimal and that you were going through some phase that would blow off in about a week. But it wasn't." Vanellope explained.

Jubileena gulped.

"What was it?" Jubileena asked.

* * *

"Jubileena was progressing better then I could've imagined." Licortwist said with a grin.

"And how was that?" Candi asked.

* * *

"There was that time that you slammed my front door in my face!" Taffyta told Jubileena.

"You bossed me around all of those times." Candlehead said sadly.

"You threw me outside in the cold!" Citrusella said angrily.

* * *

Candi then remembered something.

"That would explain why she was so hard whenever we fought." Candi said.

* * *

Vanellope's face suddenly turned pale.

"And then you did the most horrible thing that nothing would make me forgive." Vanellope said.

* * *

"I had her attack you, the other racers, and Cinndon!" Licortwist explained.

Candi, Citrusella, Taffyta, and Candlehead all gasped.

* * *

"No!" Jubileena shouted in shock and disbelief.

"Yes!" Vanellope said.

Vanellope was about to hit Jubileena with her cane again, but didn't.

"Three weeks after I fired you, there was a fight-turned-bad in Street Fighters that me, the other racers, and Cinndon went to take care of. You had went to the castle in order to say goodbye to us, but it was actually a plot to get rid of all of us, and it worked. After we left, you broke into the Code Room and changed the codes so that none of us would regenerate in Sugar Rush and we wouldn't have our powers anymore. And then when we returned after successfully taking care of the fight, you attacked us. The racers tried to stop you, but you were unstoppable and managed to kill Candi's parents and all of the racers, except me, Taffyta, Candlehead, Candi, and Citrusella." Vanellope explained.

* * *

"It was the greatest plan ever. She came up with it." Licortwist explained. He started to cry happily and said "I was so proud of her.".

"I can't believe that you manipulated her to do that. Then you got her killed and hired Jubilee to ruin our lives." Candi said in disappointment to Licortwist.

"Is that what they said?" Licortwist asked with a smirk. He then said "Well, here's the real truth..."

* * *

"A few days later, you came back to the castle, only this time you had a different outfit on and went by a different name... Jubilee Darkheart." Vanellope explained.

* * *

"Jubidark Heart." Licortwist said in triumph.

"You mean Jubilee Darkheart?" Candi corrected, a little surprised.

"Yeah, sure." Licortwist said dismissively.

Candi held her hands on the side of her head in disbelief.

"No, this can't be true!" Candi said.

* * *

"No, this can't be true! You said that I died outside of Sugar Rush." Jubileena said, pointing at Taffyta.

"Me and Taffyta made that up so that no one would know that it was you. And it gets even worse, you little traitor. You turned me back into a Glitch and kept me alive so I could suffer." Vanellope said, poking Jubileena with her cane.

* * *

"That was pure genius!" Licortwist said.

* * *

"Then you destroyed everything that had meaning to your friends, starting with Taffyta." Vanellope explained.

Taffyta started to cry.

"My kart!" Taffyta sobbed.

Jubileena realized something.

"So that's why you attacked me." Jubileena said.

* * *

"She destroyed my castle. It couldn't have been her." Candi said in disbelief and shock.

"But it was." Licortwist said, smirking.

* * *

"Then you recruited Candlehead to join the Licorice robot army, and you and Licortwist took over Sugar Rush and the rest of the arcade." Vanellope explained.

"So that's why Candlehead kept calling me Master." Jubileena said.

"We aren't friends anymore, Master. You said so." Candlehead said, turning her head away from Jubileena.

Jubileena felt like she had just fallen into a bad dream. She had no more friends, was hated by everyone, and her future was bleak.

Suddenly, the secret entrance exploded.


	11. Arrested

**Chapter 11: Arrested**

"Oh no, it's happening again!" Vanellope yelled as she stood up.

A bunch of Licorice robots came in through the entrance and formed two straight rows. The last to come in was Jubilee.

"Well, well, if it isn't the resistance against King Licortwist." Jubilee said coldly.

"We don't have a resistance." Taffyta protested.

Jubilee sighed.

"I'm just here for my past self, Jubileena Bing-Bing." Jubilee said.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Citrusella promptly and quickly tossed Jubileena out in the open. She looked back at them.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Jubileena asked while standing up.

Vanellope looked at Jubilee.

"Take her, you traitor. Then get out of my home!" Vanellope snapped.

Jubilee laughed evilly.

"Oh, you poor thing, still thinking that you have something when your only just a Glitch." Jubilee said.

Vanellope was enraged, causing her to glitch up a little bit.

"How dare you. You won't be getting away with this!" Vanellope snarled.

"I have for the past twenty years." Jubilee said. She then snapped her fingers and ordered "Arrest them!". She then looked at Candlehead and asked "And Commander C?".

"Yes, Master?" Candlehead asked with a soldier stance.

"Your demoted, meaning that your now Private C." Jubilee replied.

Candlehead started sobbing, and the Licorice robots led everyone out of Diet Cola Mountain. Jubileena had a depressed look on her face as she walked out.

* * *

When they got to the castle, Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena, and Citrusella saw Licortwist standing on a platform of licorice pieces.

"Well done, HeartJubi." Licortwist said.

"Jubilee Darkheart." Jubilee corrected.

Licortwist got in front of Jubileena.

"Jubileena, how does it feel to get a sneak peek of what lies ahead?" Licortwist asked.

Jubileena glared at Licortwist.

"I'll never join you!" Jubileena replied angrily.

"Like you have a choice. You already did. Don't you remember?" Licortwist asked with a smirk.

Jubileena remembered calling Licortwist on the phone back in the past before she went to the future.

"Yes." Jubileena quietly replied with a guilty face.

Everyone gasped in shock because everything that Vanellope had said was true.

"Ha! You see? And there's nothing you can do to change it." Licortwist said. He then snapped his fingers and said "Oh Jubi... apprentice!".

"Yes, King Licortwist?" Jubilee asked.

"Take them to the fungeon." Licortwist ordered.

Jubilee started walking Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena, and Citrusella to the fungeon.

"And make sure to give my future evildoer anything that she wants, except being let free, of course." Licortwist called out.

* * *

When they reached the fungeon, Jubilee brought Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena, and Citrusella to the cell that Candi was in. Jubileena saw Candi inside and immediately felt relieved.

"Candi, your okay!" Jubileena said.

Jubileena ran over to Candi to hug her, but Candi sidestepped, causing Jubileena to run into the wall. Jubileena groaned a bit in pain and looked at Candi in concern and confusion.

"Candi, is there something wrong?" Jubileena asked.

"Oh, I think that you know what's wrong." Candi said with her back turned and her arms crossed.

"Oh... right." Jubileena said, now knowing that Candi knew everything.

Jubilee pushed everyone else into the cell.

"Hey, at least we're all together." Jubileena said, trying to look on the bright side.

However, everyone just walked right past with scowls on their faces.

"Right... Vanellope?" Jubileena asked.

Vanellope stopped and hit Jubileena with her cane again before walking past her. Jubileena rubbed her aching head and turned to Jubilee.

"Jubilee, can I move to a different cell?" Jubileena asked.

Jubilee thought about it.

"Well, since King Licortwist said to give you whatever you want, sure." Jubilee replied.

Jubileena walked out and went to the next cell. Once Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Candi were alone, they had a conversation.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me anything about this!" Candi shouted at Taffyta.

"I can't believe that you went and got yourself captured, and got me arrested!" Taffyta shouted at Candi.

"I can't believe that this cell doesn't have good food!" Candlehead shouted at nothing.

Candi and Taffyta just stared at Candi.

"I can't believe that she made it to the rank of commander." Taffyta said.

Citrusella intervened in the argument.

"Excuse me, everyone! We shouldn't be wasting our time blaming each other." Citrusella said.

Candi felt a little guilty.

"She's right." Candi said.

Citrusella continued speaking.

"We should spend our time BLAMING JUBILEENA!" Citrusella said angrily.

"Yeah!" Taffyta said, lifting her fist into the air.

"Why don't we just send her back in Adorabeezle's old time machine? That way we can get rid of Jubilee for good." Candi asked.

"No! If we send Jubileena back to the past, then the same thing will happen all over again." Vanellope replied while pounding her cane on the ground and glitching.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Let her ruin our lives again?" Citrusella asked.

"We have to destroy her." Vanellope replied in a serious tone.

"Destroy my master?" Candlehead asked, worried.

"Yeah, because if she's gone, then Jubilee will be gone for good." Vanellope replied.

Unknown to Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Citrusella, in the cell that was right next to them, Jubileena was listening to everything through the wall. She was depressed because of how much her friends hated her. She stopped listening, walked over to the other side of the cell, and sat on the bench.


	12. Awkward Time Together

**Chapter 12: Awkward Time Together**

Later that day, it was nighttime and everyone was asleep. Vanellope was sitting on the bench, Candlehead was lying on the floor, Candi was using Candlehead like a pillow, Citrusella was curled up in a ball on the ground, and Taffyta was leaning against the wall. Taffyta woke up because she heard Jubileena crying loudly through the wall. She got annoyed and started banging on the wall in order to quiet her up. However, she banged so hard that a little secret compartment opened up in the wall. Inside were colored wires.

"Hmm. If I can rewire these, I can get the door open and we can escape." Taffyta said to herself.

Taffyta tinkered with the wires in the box and the door next to her opened.

"They don't call me a technical artist for nothing." Taffyta said proudly.

Taffyta then walked through and saw Jubileena on the bench, crying. Meanwhile, the wires sparked in the box.

"Who makes a door that connects to another cell?" Taffyta asked, irritated.

Taffyta attempted to walk back to her cell, but the door closed in front of her.

"Oh no." Taffyta muttered.

Taffyta started pounding on the door in order to make it open back up, which got Jubileena's attention.

"Taffyta, what are you doing here?" Jubileena asked in surprise.

"Out of horrible inconvenience, I am now stuck in here with you." Taffyta replied.

"Oh." Jubileena said sadly.

"Now scoot over." Taffyta ordered.

Jubileena moved to her right on the bench, and Taffyta took a seat on the far left of the bench. Taffyta then moved her hand across the middle of the bench.

"That's your side and this is my side." Taffyta said.

Taffyta turned her head to the ceiling, looking away from Jubileena.

"Okay." Jubileena said as she looked at the floor away from Taffyta. She then said "This is terrible, Taffyta.".

"Your telling me." Taffyta said dully, not even looking at Jubileena.

Jubileena continued speaking.

"This future is horrible. I lost my house, my friends... everything!" Jubileena said.

Jubileena started sobbing again. Taffyta looked at Jubileena, feeling a little bad for her.

"And now you guys want to destroy me." Jubileena said.

"Oh, come on, Jubileena. No we don't." Taffyta said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yes, you do. I heard you." Jubileena said.

"I mean, not everything is as bad as it seems." Taffyta said.

"Like what?" Jubileena asked, calming down a bit.

Taffyta tried to think about it, but she was having trouble coming up with a reason.

"Well, there's... um... uh... no, that's bad too... um..." Taffyta stuttered.

Jubileena started sobbing again.

"See? You can't think of anything good!" Jubileena said.

"ALRIGHT! YOU!" Taffyta suddenly shouted.

Jubileena sniffled.

"What?" Jubileena asked.

"The only good thing that came out of this is you." Taffyta replied, a little embarrassed.

"What are you talking about? I'm supposed to be evil." Jubileena asked, looking confused.

"I don't mean that. I mean... well, it's kind of hard to explain." Taffyta replied.

"Tell me." Jubileena said.

Taffyta sighed before explaining.

"Well, you see, the past twenty years have been nothing but you and Licortwist causing pain and misery. More then I've ever had. But the whole time that I spent with you today, it kind of felt like things were returning back to the way that they used to be." Taffyta explained. She then smiled and said "It sure was nice to hear your voice instead of the cold evil way that you talk through your mask.".

"No problem." Jubileena said, not showing any emotion.

There was an awkward silence between the two, and they both had there heads turned away from each other. Taffyta started tapping her hand on her lap, and Jubileena started whistling a tune for no apparent reason.

"You still look the same from twenty years ago." Jubileena said, trying to make conversation.

"Uh huh." Taffyta said.

They both had another two seconds of silence. Only this time, Jubileena was the one that was tapping her lap and Taffyta was whistling. Taffyta then cleared her throat.

"Uhh... nice outfit." Taffyta said, trying to start up a conversation this time.

"Thanks." Jubileena said, the same way that Taffyta did before.

They remained silent again for five more seconds before they both sighed at the same time.

"Listen, Jubileena... I'm sorry." Taffyta said, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Jubileena asked, wiping a leftover tear that she had in her eye.

Taffyta laid her head on her hands.

"From before, when we met and I attacked you when you had no idea what was going on." Taffyta replied.

"It's okay, you had a reason." Jubileena said.

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the beamsword handle that Taffyta had let her borrow earlier.

"Here, it's yours." Jubileena said.

Jubileena held it out to her. Taffyta reached out and was about to take it, but then she closed Jubileena's hand back up.

"You can keep it. I have another one anyway." Taffyta said.

Jubileena put it back in her pocket.

"Thanks." Jubileena said, still feeling depressed.

"Don't mention it." Taffyta said in the same tone as Jubileena.

They both took another deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Taffyta." Jubileena said, still depressed.

"What are you sorry for?" Taffyta asked.

"Nothing now. But I will be, and I'll probably be too evil and cold-blooded to say it. So, I'm saying it now. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you, and I'm sorry for ruining your life." Jubileena replied.

Taffyta felt a little guilty.

"Uh... Jubileena?" Taffyta asked.

"And I'm also sorry for everything that happened to Candi and Citrusella. I'm especially sorry about everything that I did to Candlehead, and if Vanellope would let me come near her without trying to beat me up, then I would say that I'm sorry." Jubileena replied.

Taffyta gave a little smile.

"You don't know how long I waited to hear you say that." Taffyta said.

Jubileena smiled.


	13. New Betrayal

**Chapter 13: New Betrayal**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 5th 2128"_

After spending some quality time with each other, Jubileena and Taffyta both fell asleep. Taffyta sat on the bench, leaning against the wall, and Jubileena leaned against Squidward.

In her sleep, Jubileena reached into her pocket. When she felt what was inside, she woke up and took out the photo that she found earlier. It was wrinkled from being in her pocket so long. She stared at her and her friends smiling in the picture.

 _Jubileena then took the other Sugar Rush racers and Cinndon's picture. The camera flashed, and Jubileena laughed._

 _"These will be the memories that we'll remember years from now." Jubileena said._

 _"How many?" Candlehead asked._

 _"I don't know... ten... twenty..." Jubileena started to reply._

 _"Oh... that's a long time." Candlehead said._

 _Jubileena put her hand on Candlehead's shoulder._

 _"Yes, that's true. But we'll always be together forever." Jubileena said._

Jubileena remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. Well, it was yesterday to her.

"I wish that I hadn't come here. I want to go back to the past." Jubileena whispered as she hugged the photo in her arms.

Jubileena's face suddenly lit up with an idea. She ran up to the wall and started knocking so loudly that it woke up Taffyta, who got up and walked over to her.

"Jubileena, what are you doing?" Taffyta asked.

"I have an idea on how we can stop my future self." Jubileena replied.

"That's great, but the door's locked and there's no way to open it." Taffyta said.

"But your Taffyta the Technical Artist. Work some of your 'tech magic' on the door." Jubileena said, wiggling her fingers like a pixie.

Taffyta put her hands on her hips.

"In case you haven't noticed, there are no wires anywhere. The only ones are on the other side of this wall." Taffyta said.

Jubileena got disappointed.

"Aw nuts." Jubileena said.

Jubileena pounded on the wall in frustration. However, because she did that, the wires that were sticking out of the box that was on the other side of the wall sparked, and the door slid open in front of them.

"Hey, it's open!" Jubileena said.

Jubileena ran inside and Taffyta followed her, annoyed at how she had opened it. Everyone else was just waking up.

"Jubileena?" Candi asked, a little drowsy.

"What are you doing here?" Citrusella asked.

"I figured out a way to stop myself from turning into Jubilee." Jubileena replied with a smile.

"Does it involve me smacking you upside your head?" Vanellope asked, swinging her cane.

"Does it involve rope and a candle?" Candlehead asked hopefully.

"Uh, no." Jubileena replied, a little confused. She then turned to Candi and asked "Candi, is Adorabeezle's time machine still around?".

"Yeah, it is." Candi replied, a bit confused.

"So if I can go back to the past using the time machine, then I can prevent all of this from happening and the future will be safe." Jubileena said.

"Hmm, that's actually not a bad idea." Citrusella said.

"I bet that this is a trick, just like last time." Vanellope said.

Jubileena got a frightened look and started to panic.

"No, I wouldn't. I... I..." Jubileena stuttered.

Taffyta stood in front of Jubileena.

"Wait! Jubileena is the only one that can finally put an end to all this, and I believe in her. What about you guys?" Taffyta asked everyone.

Candi stood up.

"I do!" Candi replied.

Citrusella smiled.

"I do!" Citrusella replied.

Candlehead nodded.

"Uh... I do!" Candlehead replied. She then looked at Jubileena with a smile and said "I do, Jubileena.".

Jubileena put her hand on Candlehead's shoulder happily.

"Thanks for not calling me Master, Candlehead." Jubileena said.

Everyone waited for Vanellope to answer. But before she could, everyone heard footsteps.

"Oh no, someone's coming." Jubileena said.

The cell door opened to reveal Jubilee, who leaned back against the wall.

"King Licortwist wants to see you fools." Jubilee announced.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubilee, and Citrusella walked out, and they and Jubilee went into the throne room, where they saw Licortwist standing on a platform of licorice pieces.

"So, how was your night? Mine was just perfect, thinking of the glorious future that I have and still will." Licortwist asked with a smirk.

"You don't have a future, Licortwist! Not anymore!" Jubileena shouted boldly, standing up to Licortwist.

Licortwist smirked.

"Oh, I think I will, and Jubilee is going to make sure of that. She'll slap on a mind control device to your head, you'll forget everything, we'll send you back to the past, and everything will go as it should." Licortwist said.

Jubileena gasped.

"What? No!" Jubileena cried.

"Yes! Jubilee is a genius." Licortwist said.

Jubilee got behind Jubileena and restrained her arms, while Licortwist tried to put the device on Jubileena's head. However, Jubileena put up a fight, and Licortwist had trouble putting the mind control device onto Jubileena.

"No is right!" Taffyta shouted.

Taffyta took out her beamsword and sliced the four Licorice robots that were restraining her, Vanellope, Candlehead, and Citrusella down. She then aimed her beamsword at Licortwist and Jubilee.

"Let her go." Taffyta ordered.

"Oh no, a girl with a pink laser sword. What ever will I do?" Licortwist sarcastically asked.

Licortwist suddenly screamed out in pain. After he did, the licorice platform suddenly broke apart and he fell to the ground. Jubileena quickly ran over to her friends.

"Wow, Taffyta, I didn't know that you were telekinetic." Jubileena said.

Taffyta frowned.

"I'm not. That wasn't me." Taffyta said.

Licortwist got up, looking angry.

"Alright, who did that?" Licortwist asked angrily.

Jubilee stood in front of him, holding a dagger that was glowing red. It all soon became clear to him and everyone else.

"JubiHeart Dark? Why? And what did you do to me?" Licortwist asked in shock.

Jubilee scowled.

"I'm no longer taking orders from you! You haven't remembered my name for twenty years, and I'm through with ruling the arcade with you! I'm going back to the past and I'm going to take over the arcade alone. And just so you don't try to stop me, I used this power extracting dagger to remove your control over the licorice pieces." Jubilee replied angrily.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena, and Citrusella all watched in shock at what was going on. Jubilee turned to Jubileena.

"And the only thing standing in the way of that... is you." Jubilee said, pointing at Jubileena.

Jubileena seemed a bit nervous.

"Who? Me?" Jubileena asked.

Jubilee began approaching Jubileena. Jubileena backed away, frightened, until she walked onto a jet sled that was lying on the ground. She then accidentally stepped on a button that was on the jet sled and went flying through the ceiling, screaming as she hung onto the sled. Jubilee grabbed the next jet sled and followed her.

* * *

Jubileena went flying through the sky, screaming and holding on for her life. She looked behind and saw Jubileena following her, riding her jet sled perfectly.

"Oh no." Jubileena muttered.

Jubileena then looked forward and saw that she was going to crash into a sign.

"OH NO!" Jubileena screamed.

Jubileena quickly used all of her strength to pull the jet sled upward, and she missed the sign. However, Jubilee didn't have time to dodge and she ended up crashing into the sign, causing it to fall to the ground, along with her.

* * *

Jubileena landed right back in the castle, but due to not knowing how to stop, she crashed onto the floor face first. Her friends rushed over to her in concern, and Candi picked her up.

"Jubileena, are you okay?" Candi asked.

Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Citrusella held Jubileena up because Jubileena looked dazed and felt like she was going to faint.

"Yeah... never better." Jubileena replied weakly.

Jubileena then fainted. Taffyta quickly picked her up, and Jubileena snapped back to normal.

"Jubileena, you've got to get to the past and fix this mess." Taffyta said.

"That's just what I plan to do." Jubileena said.

"Adorabeezle's time machine is hidden in Niceland." Candi said, instructing her as to where to go.

"Got it!" Jubileena said.

"And one more thing!" Vanellope suddenly said.

Jubileena looked a bit nervous as to what Vanellope was going to do or say that time.

"Be careful, Jubileena." Vanellope said in a concerned tone.

Jubileena got a happy look on her face, but the moment was spoiled when Jubilee blew another hole in the wall, standing back on her jet sled and wanting to destroy Jubileena even more.

"Get going! Now!" Citrusella ordered.

Jubileena obeyed and stood on the jet sled. She pushed a button with her foot and the jet sled took off like a rocket, almost leaving Jubileena behind, but she grabbed it with her hands and held on like last time. When she left, Licortwist had just woken up from his state of shock. He saw Jubilee getting ready to follow Jubileena.

"Wait, I can make it up to you! I'll write your name on my hand." Licortwist told Jubilee in a desperate tone.

But she wasn't listening. Jubilee took off on her jet sled and spun Taffyta around.

"My beamsword." Taffyta said, noticing that it was gone.

Licortwist coughed.

"I'll put post-its on the walls!" Licortwist shouted.

Vanellope walked up to Licortwist.

"Well, Licortwist, it looks like that you trained your apprentice a little too well." Vanellope said, pointing her cane at Licortwist.

"And now you don't have the licorice pieces to protect you anymore." Citrusella said, walking up to him with a smirk.

Taffyta, Candlehead, and Candi walked up to Licortwist with smug grins on their faces.

"Uh, hey, guys. No hard feelings about the past twenty years, right? Right?" Licortwist asked nervously with a weak smile.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Vanellope said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jubileena had left Sugar Rush and had flown into Fix-It Felix Jr., and Jubilee had followed. Jubilee was chasing Jubileena through the skies of Niceland on jet sleds. Jubileena was screaming in terror as she held onto the jet sled. Down below, she saw Adorabeezle's time machine hidden in a cave.

"Adorabeezle's time machine!" Jubileena said in excitement. She then frowned and asked "Oh, how do I land this thing?".

Jubileena pushed a random button and the jet sled immediately slowed down. She gave a sigh of relief, but then her eyes widened in realization. Jubilee, still going fast, crashed into Jubileena, and both jet sleds exploded in the sky. Flames and pieces flew everywhere in Niceland. Jubileena fell down onto the ground, and she groaned and looked up. But suddenly, her eyes widened because she saw Jubilee's mask lying right in front of her.


	14. Back To The Past

**Chapter 14: Back To The Past**

Jubileena looked ahead of her and saw Jubilee lying face flat like she was a moment earlier. Jubileena then looked back at the mask that was lying on the ground where it had fallen, and immediately sprang forward and snatched it.

Jubilee began to move, groaning a little. She then began to stand up while she still had her back turned. When she stood up, she pulled off the hood that concealed her hair and brushed off her dress. She then turned around, and Jubileena saw her face.

Jubilee's face looked a lot like Jubileena's face, except it was darker looking, and she only had her left pigtail, while her right pigtail was only a stub. She spoke in her normal voice, but it was a bit deeper.

"My mask!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"You look like me." Jubileena said in astonishment.

Jubilee frowned.

"Of course, fool. I am you from the future!" Jubilee said. She then asked "I haven't removed my mask in twenty years. Do you know what I'm going to do now?".

"Um... forget all about this and get a true look at what's left of Sugar Rush and the rest of the arcade?" Jubileena asked, hoping to get the answer that she wanted.

"No! I'm going to finish what I started." Jubilee replied.

Jubilee suddenly jumped into the air and gave a quick kick to Jubileena. Jubileena slammed into a large rock and became unconscious.

"And your the only one standing in the way of that." Jubilee said.

Jubilee then grabbed her mask and put it back on. She then turned on the time machine and walked through.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, October 11th 2108"_

Back in the past version of Sugar Rush, a time vortex opened up and Jubilee landed in Cherry Grove. She flipped up her mask, looked around, and noticed that she was near Jubileena and Citrusella's house.

 _"Darn it, I landed near my old house. Now which way to the castle?"_ Jubilee wondered, not remembering how things were back then.

"Hey, Jubileena!" a voice yelled.

Candlehead showed up and ran over to Jubilee.

 _"Candlehead... my former friend."_ Jubilee thought as she turned to Candlehead.

Candlehead was amazed by her outfit.

"Wow, nice costume, Jubileena. Is there some sort of special occasion?" Candlehead asked.

"Yes, a special occasion." Jubilee replied, annoyed. She then got an idea, put her arm around Candlehead, and asked "Say, Candles, why don't we talk more on our way to the castle?".

* * *

Meanwhile, in Adorabeezle and Nougetsia's house in the Ice Cream Mountains, Adorabeezle was working on her time machine, trying to fix it so she could bring back Jubileena.

 _"I wonder what could've happened to Jubileena."_ Adorabeezle thought.

Suddenly, a portal opened up and Jubileena came flying out and landed on the floor.

"Jubileena!" Adorabeezle exclaimed.

Adorabeezle ran over to Jubileena. Jubileena groaned and Adorabeezle helped her up.

"Adorabeezle?" Jubileena asked. She then gasped happily and said "Adorabeezle, your alive!".

"What?" Adorabeezle asked, confused.

"Never mind. Adorabeezle, we're heading to the castle!" Jubileena replied.

"Why?" Adorabeezle asked, still confused.

"I'll explain later!" Jubileena replied.

Jubileena grabbed Adorabeezle by her hand, and the two of them headed off.

* * *

At the castle, Sour Bill was reading a magazine while Vanellope was going over new laws that had to be approved.

"You know, Sour Bill, it's not going to be the same without Jubileena on the team anymore." Vanellope said sadly.

"Well, your the president, so I can't do anything about it." Sour Bill said.

"I hope that she's not too upset." Vanellope said.

Sour Bill sighed.

"Relax, President Vanellope. It's not like she's going to come bursting through the door, wearing a new outfit and swearing vengeance." Sour Bill said.

Just as he said that, the doors of the throne room suddenly blew off, and there stood Jubilee with her mask flipped up and an evil grin on her face.

"Jubileena?" Vanellope asked.

Jubilee turned to Candlehead, who was standing behind her.

"Very good, Candlehead. I may just re-promote you back to the rank of commander." Jubilee said. She then turned around, glared at Vanellope, and called out "I thought that I would ruin your life a little ahead of schedule. Only this time, I'm going to destroy you.".

"What?" Vanellope asked, surprised.

Jubilee took out the beamsword that she stole from the future Taffyta and swung it at Vanellope, who glitched out of the way just in time. Vanellope ran behind the throne with Sour Bill.

"What's going on?" Vanellope asked in fright.

"Are you out of your mind, Jubileena?" Sour Bill asked, equally scared.

"I'm just taking care of a little business before I take over this game and the rest of the arcade." Jubilee replied with a smirk.

Jubilee aimed her beamsword at Vanellope and Sour Bill. They both screamed in horror and held each other when the girl prepared to swing it at them.

"Wait!" a voice called out.

Jubileena came in though the hole in the throne room. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"Vanellope, watch out! That's not me... well, it is me, but WATCH OUT ANYWAY!" Jubileena yelled.

"There's two of them?" Vanellope asked, confused.

"Just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse." Sour Bill said miserably.

Jubilee turned around with a frown and saw Jubileena. Adorabeezle was right behind Jubileena.

"Jubileena, that girl looks a lot like you." Adorabeezle said.

"I'll explain everything else later. Just hide somewhere." Jubileena ordered.

Adorabeezle stood in the corner with Candlehead, and Jubileena and Jubilee faced each other with determined looks on their faces.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Jubilee asked coldly.

"Whenever my friends need my help, I never quit." Jubileena boldly replied.

"Oh, how sweet. I'm just going to have to get rid of that." Jubilee sneered.


	15. Jubileena Vs Jubilee

**Chapter 15: Jubileena Vs Jubilee**

Jubilee began the fight by running towards Jubileena, holding the beamsword above her head.

"Oh no." Jubileena muttered.

Jubileena ran behind a couple of tables and chairs that had been set up, and Jubilee kept slicing them all in half in order to attack Jubileena. When Jubileena was out of reach from Jubilee, Jubilee reached her arm towards Jubileena to reveal a laser that was on her wrist. She fired it and Jubileena ducked out of the way.

"You have a laser?" Jubileena asked in fright.

"How do you think I blast doors open?" Jubilee asked with a smirk.

Jubileena hid behind another table and shook in fear.

"What am I going to do?" Jubileena asked herself.

Taffyta's voice suddenly rang in her head.

 _"Use your gift, Jubileena." Taffyta replied._

Jubileena dug into her pocket and took out the beamsword handle that Taffyta had given her in the future. She pushed a button, and the beamsword came out. She then jumped out of her hiding place and deflected Jubilee's laser in another direction. Jubilee fired more lasers at Jubileena, but Jubileena deflected them all. Suddenly, Licortwist walked into the castle.

"What's going on..." Licortwist started to ask.

Before he could continue, one of the lasers that Jubileena deflected hit Licortwist, sending him out of the castle before he could use the licorice pieces to defend himself. Jubileena and Jubilee lunged toward each other and started beamsword fighting. Jubileena walked backwards and fought off Jubilee at the same time. Jubileena was soon boxed into a corner, and Jubilee began pushing Jubileena back with her beamsword while Jubileena held it back with her own.

"If you destroy me, then what's going happen to you?" Jubileena asked while trying to hold Jubilee back.

"Fool, don't you see? I already have a past, and the only thing that I have to do is get you out of the way and take over the arcade, destroying your friends in the process." Jubilee coldly replied to the trapped Jubileena.

Jubileena looked shocked at Jubilee's words, but then her fear turned to anger.

"No!" Jubileena shouted.

Jubileena then pushed forward and threw Jubilee onto a wall. Vanellope, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Sour Bill looked awestruck.

"Man, this is getting good." Candlehead said, eating popcorn.

Jubileena stood in the middle of the throne room.

"Back in the future, I promised my friends that I'll stop the horrible future from happening, and that means I'll keep myself from turning into you!" Jubileena shouted.

Jubileena held her beamsword up and started running toward Jubilee. But before she could hit Jubilee, Jubilee got up and kicked Jubileena back to where she started.

"You think that you have a choice? Your going to turn into me no matter what." Jubilee said coldly.

"Never!" Jubileena said.

Jubileena then slid between Jubilee's legs. Jubilee turned around angrily, but Jubileena wasn't behind her. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Jubileena in the air.

"Bet even you don't know this one." Jubileena said with a bold smile.

Jubileena then gave a karate kick and sent Jubilee into a wall, causing a bunch of boxes to fall on top of her. Another box fell on her head, knocking her out. Then one more fell, burying her except for her feet, which stuck out. Jubileena stood proudly and spun her beamsword around.

"Don't mess with Jubileena Bing-Bing." Jubileena said.


	16. A Happy Ending

**Chapter 16: A Happy Ending**

Vanellope, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Sour Bill walked up to Jubileena.

"Wow, Jubileena. That was SOME awesome stuff that just happened." Adorabeezle said in awe.

"Yeah, that really was fantastic." Candlehead said in agreement.

Vanellope frowned.

"Jubileena, what just happened?" Vanellope asked.

"Well, you see, I..." Jubileena started to reply.

Before Jubileena could finish speaking, Licortwist came in.

"Hey, what's going on? Who was that girl in the evil costume?" Licortwist asked.

Jubileena smirked and looked at Licortwist.

"Oh, speaking of evil, I quit!" Jubileena replied.

Licortwist gasped.

"What?" Licortwist asked, surprised.

"What?" Vanellope, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Sour Bill asked, also surprised.

Licortwist frowned.

"You can't quit!" Licortwist said.

Jubileena shook her head.

"Yes, I can!" Jubileena said.

Licortwist growled angrily and made his way out of the throne room. Once he was gone, Jubileena saw that Vanellope, Candlehead, Adorabeezle, and Sour Bill didn't look happy.

"You started working for Licortwist after I kicked you off of the team?" Vanellope asked angrily.

Jubileena sighed.

"Yes, I did. But that was before I realized that my friends are more important then having some job." Jubileena replied.

Jubileena then started to make her way out of the throne room. However, just as she was about to exit the throne room, Vanellope cleared her throat.

"Um, Jubileena?" Vanellope asked.

Jubileena turned around.

"Yes, Vanellope?" Jubileena asked, on the verge of tears.

"For doing the right thing and saving the game from disaster, I hereby award you with your position on the team back." Vanellope replied.

Jubileena gasped and then smiled.

"Really?" Jubileena asked.

Vanellope smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Vanellope replied.

Jubileena jumped for joy.

"Yeah!" Jubileena cheered.

Jubileena then ran over to the boxes and saw that Jubilee was gone, along with the beamsword that was in her pocket.

 _"Things are finally back to normal now."_ Jubileena thought.


End file.
